


Preguntando a Papá

by Portidaz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: Conner quiere respuestas, y sus padres no parecen muy por la labor de dárselas...Lex está demasiado ocupado con sus cosas y Superman no se atreve a decir nada. Pero entonces, ¿qué debe hacer para conquistar a aquella persona tan especial? ¿Cómo podrá decirle a Tim lo que siente de verdad? ¿Qué hará cuando lo tenga delante? ¿Cómo frenará su instinto y controlará sus emociones?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Preguntando a Papá

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora al final.

" _ **Preguntando a Papá"**_

-Señor Luthor, tiene visita. -Informó una amable voz por el intercomunidor, escuchándose por los altavoces de las paredes de la sala.

Estaba en uno de sus laboratorios. Blanco, impoluto, estéril. Como le gustaba a él. Todo perfecto, todo en su sitio, limpio a más no poder. Lex achicaba los ojos mientras miraba por el microscopio las muestras de tejido que había bajo las poderosas lentes del aparato.

-Estoy ocupado. Que deje un mensaje y se vaya. -Respondió entre dientes al aire, sabiendo que su secretario lo oiría.

-Ya eh...Creo que...no va a ser posible. -Contestó el hombre, con duda en la voz.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Derek? Échalo, que no entre. Estoy muy ocupado y… -Levantó la cabeza del microscopio mientras hablaba, frunciendo el ceño, muy molesto.

Al hacerlo, pudo notar el gran ser que estaba frente a él. Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Oh. -Espetó el científico, escuetamente y con un deje de molestia implícita.

-Hola, papá… -Saludó entrecortado Conner, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo débilmente. -¿Podemos hablar? -

-...¿No me has oído? ¿Qué no entiendes de "Estoy ocupado"? -Preguntó retóricamente, moviendo las manos y alzando una ceja.

-Ya, ya lo he visto… -Conner alzó la cabeza, ojeando la muestra del microscopio. -Es que es importante…¿Qué es? -Preguntó curioso, acercando la cara a la muestra.

Lex lo contempló con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, amenazando con estallar. Se mordió el labio y cogió aire, contando mentalmente hasta diez.

-...Primero, me acabas de contaminar todo el laboratorio. Segundo, es hígado de rata… -Hizo una pausa, mirándolo fijamente. -Tercero...¡¿tan importante es que no podías esperar a que terminara de trabajar?! -Le gritó con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Conner se encogió levemente, arrugando la cara.

-Lo...lo siento...Es que...no me cogías el teléfono y, era urgente. -Se intentó explicar el joven, desviando la mirada.

-...Ya da igual. Hasta mañana no podré hacer nada. -Se levantó y plantó las manos enguantadas en la mesa de acero, acercando la cara a su hijo. -Cuatro horas de desinfección que voy a cargar a tu paga mensual, jovencito. -Le avisó entre dientes, gruñendo.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? -Se disculpó de nuevo, mirando alrededor. -Yo creo que no hace falta...No estoy enfermo, papá, no tengo virus que puedan infectar este sitio. -Sonrió victorioso por su razonamiento, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Por algo nunca me pongo enfermo. -

Luthor alzó las cejas atónito, asombrado por el gran desconocimiento de su hijo hacia el micro universo y lo que ello conllevaba. Frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco. Estúpidos genes kryptonianos...seguro que ellos eran los culpables de que su hijo fuera medio idiota.

Aunque también lo hacían medio inmortal.

-Mira, déjalo, va a ser lo mejor… -Resopló, quitándose los guantes y las gafas protectoras. -¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido? -Alzó una ceja, andando hacia la salida para quitarse la bata y colgarla en el perchero de la entrada.

-Oh...eh… -Conner se sonrojó levemente, rascándose la nuca. Siguió a su padre como un patito a su mamá pato y desvió la mirada, buscando las palabras.

El mayor lo miró de reojo, arrugando la cara.

-...¿Necesitas más dinero? Te di la paga hace dos semanas, Conner. -Le recordó molesto, frunciendo el ceño. -Tienes que aprender a gestionar bien tus gastos...¿te has vuelto a comprar un videojuego? Luego te aburres de ellos a los dos días...O terminas rompiendo el mando. Y no es que sean precisamente baratos. -Ladeó la cabeza, pulsando el código en el panel de la puerta.

Esta se abrió con un amable pitido, permitiendo que salieran del laboratorio.

-Eh, no no, ¡no es eso! Aún me queda mucho dinero...no me he gastado nada. -Manifestó orgulloso, siguiendo de cerca a Lex cuando este empezó a alejarse de allí.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres? -Preguntó con tono pertinente Luthor, empezando a cansarse de los rodeos de su hijo.

-Pues...es complicado. -Confesó Conner, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente con cierta emoción en la cara. -...Verás, esta noche...Eh...Voy a salir a cenar con alguien. -Se miró las manos, sonriendo más.

Luthor relajó el entrecejo, empezando a comprender por dónde iba Conner. Sonrió levemente también, escuchándolo.

-...¿Y bien? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Esa chica seria y con el pelo morado? -Alzó una ceja, refiriéndose a Raven. -O tal vez es esa otra con el pelo rojo y piel oscura...no sé cómo se llama. -Negó con la cabeza, con la cara sonriente de Starfire en la mente. -Mi consejo es que seas un caballero...quiero que pongas el apellido Luthor por las nubes. No merecemos otra cosa. -Asintió con prepotencia, desviando la mirada y sonriendo.

Conner miró a su padre, guardando silencio y sonriendo también. Le gustaba ver que su padre le apoyaba...aunque no había acertado en aquella persona a la que iba a invitar a cenar...Para ser justos, esa persona no sabía todavía nada sobre esta invitación.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza. En cuanto se la encontraba y quería hablarle sobre algo relacionado con quedar, fuera del trabajo de súper héroe, se le instauraba un nudo en la garganta y solo podía tartamudear como un idiota.

-...Bueno, no es ninguna de ellas…Es...otra persona. -Asintió, rodando sus ojos y pensando en la cara de su mejor amigo; Tim Drake.

-Entiendo...Bueno, no te lo he contado nunca pero cuando tenía tu edad no paraba de ligar. Las chicas estaban locas por salir con el mejor alumno de clase y… -Empezó a relatar su padre, sonriendo con confianza implícita.

Conner lo cortó en seco, mirándolo y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la boca.

-Oh, pero yo no quiero invitar a ninguna chica, quiero invitar a un chico. -Le hizo saber, sonriendo.

Lex paró en seco, en mitad de uno de los pasillos de uno de los laboratorios subterráneos de LexCorp, con la mirada fija, intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír. Conner alzó las cejas curioso, ladeando la cabeza y observando a su padre.

-...¿Papá? -Lo llamó confuso, alzando una ceja. -...Era por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo...No...no sé cómo...decírselo. Ni… -Las mejillas del chico ardieron, arrugando la cara al hacerlo. -...Es decir...todavía...todavía no he besado a nadie porque...no sé cómo funciona eso ni...bueno, ya sabes...Hacer el...Hacer el amor y… -Dijo con voz aguda y muerto de vergüenza, tapándose la cara y sonrojándose fuertemente.

Luthor imitó a su hijo, sonrojándose también.

¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Pero cuántos años tenía ya?...¿No era...no era un poco joven para preguntar eso? A ver, para ser justos...estaba rozando los dieciocho...Estaba en plena madurez sexual, científicamente hablando...Al menos en lo que a humanos se refería. No conocía los ciclos evolutivos kryptonianos. No a estas edades al menos. Conocía el proceso de maduración a partir de los veinticinco; más o menos, puesto que Superman llegó a esa edad a su vida. Fue a esa edad cuando lo empezó a investigar. Pero...él ya había...tenido relaciones. Ya había pasado la madurez sexual...lo comprobó él mismo años después, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Arrugó la boca y desvió la mirada hacia su hijo...No había duda de que era el propio Superman quien podría ayudarlo más en este ámbito. Él solo podía narrar...bueno, los métodos de protección y...bueno, y poco más. Frunció el ceño, llevado por el nerviosismo puro y la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¡¿Por qué le tenía que preguntar a él?! ¡Que le preguntara al otro! Él estaba...demasiado ocupado trabajando. Además, sabía de buena tinta lo especialmente experimentado que estaba el kryptoniano en todo lo referente al...coito.

Se volvió a sonrojar, recordando la última vez que lo visitó para pedirle explicaciones y...bueno, acabaron como acabaron. ¡Así que ahora le tocaba a él dar la cara!

-...Que te lo cuente el otro. Yo no puedo ayudarte, Conner… -Negó tajante, mientras emprendía el paso, más rápido, alejándose del chico.

Conner desorbitó los ojos, alzando la cabeza impresionado por esta técnica de evasión tan torpe, para nada típica de su padre.

-¡Espera, papá! -Andó deprisa hasta situarse a su lado, arrugando la cara confuso. -Sé que tú eres mucho más inteligente que él así que...pensé que tú podrías enseñarme cómo se hace todo eso y...ayudarme a...ya sabes, hacer bien el amor. -Asintió deprisa, sonriendo esperanzado.

Una trabajadora que pasaba a su lado, con gafas y bata de laboratorio los miró impresionada, con su cara tiñéndose de rojo. Luthor la miró arrugando la cara y desvió la mirada. La mujer se tapó la cara con la carpeta y se alejó por el pasillo deprisa.

-Genial...¡ahora todos pensarán cosas raras! -Le regañó al chico, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo.

-¿Cómo qué?… -Preguntó inocentemente Conner, alzando una ceja, sin comprender nada. -...Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? -Juntó las palmas de las manos, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto, casi rogándole por consejo.

Lex resopló, mirando con cierta pena la desesperación de su hijo. "Un Luthor no tendría por qué rogarle así a nadie...Ni siquiera a otro Luthor. Es deprimente", pensó para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza.

Barajó varias posibilidades y...acabó eligiendo la más razonable, como buen científico que era. La solución más razonable de todas, pasarle el problema al otro. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para después sacar una tarjeta azul con la S de Superman inscrita en dorado sobre ella. Conner levantó la cabeza, mirando la tarjeta curioso.

-Ten… -Dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó el otro, juntando las manos para que Luthor depositara la tarjeta en sus palmas.

-Una llave para entrar en la fortaleza de la soledad de Superman… -Explicó tranquilo, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Conner alzó las cejas, totalmente sorprendido. Había estado más veces en ese lugar, pero muy pocas, y con su otro padre guiándolo. Y ahora tenía una llave solo para él...Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si le acaraban de dar las llaves de la juguetería.

-Pero...tal vez te hace más falta a ti. ¿Seguro que no la necesitas? -Alzó una ceja, mirando como Lex se empezaba a alejar.

Lex articuló una sonrisa divertida mientras le daba la espalda a su hijo y movía la mano en el aire.

-Tengo muchas más, Conner...Esa solo es una copia. -Explicó en tono victorioso.

Conner torció la boca...estaba seguro de que Superman no sabía eso. Sonrió, restándole importancia. Bajó los ojos hasta la tarjeta y la alzó en el aire.

-Consejos súper de un tío súper, ¡allá voy! -Cantó victorioso, poniéndose de pie y saliendo corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

Superman resopló cansado mientras aterrizaba delante de su fortaleza. Había sido una semana de locos. Guerra a Apokolips,visita en Themyscira, juicio en Oa, varios sucesos en Metrópolis...Y eso solo lo que le había tocado en la liga, quedaba todo lo de Superman y...lo de Clark Kent. Cada vez que se acordaba de todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente como el periodista del Daily Planet le dolía la cabeza.

Y hacía tanto que no visitaba a Luthor…, lamentó mentalmente, mientras ingresaba a su fuerte helado y andaba hasta el hall central.

Haría unas cuantas cosas y se iría a casa a dormir un rato...con suerte, llegaría a tiempo al turno de tarde y terminaría todo en pocas horas. Solo tenía que ser rápido...y vale que Flash le hubiera ganado en su última carrera, pero seguía siendo el segundo ser más rápido en todo el planeta. Sonrió recordándolo y se acercó al panel central, donde el modelo holográfico de su padre biológico se encendió, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Hijo… -Espetó sorprendido el holograma, mirando alrededor.

-Hola, papá...Hoy no, ¿vale? Estoy un poco cansado. -Le avisó Clark, tecleando varias cosas en la consola central.

-...Ya… -Jor El frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, confuso. -...¿Es la segunda vez que vienes hoy? -Preguntó entonces.

Clark alzó los ojos unos segundos, alzando una ceja.

-Pues no...acabo de llegar al planeta de hecho. -Soltó una risa confusa. -...¿Estás bien? -

-Eh, sí...¿Estás tú bien? -Preguntó de vuelta, escéptico y sin entender nada.

-Yo sí. Eres tú el que estás muy raro...¿Acaso alguien ha entrado antes? -Ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás y alrededor. No parecía haber nadie…Miró de vuelta a su padre. -Creo que todo estamos un poco cansados. -Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, ignorando el protocolo de seguridad que Batman tan arduamente le había intentado inculcar desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Y es que, si hubiera hecho caso al murciélago de su amigo, tal vez ahora no se habría llevado el susto que se llevó.

-¡Hey! -Le gritó alguien por detrás en tono animado.

La reacción instantánea del superhéroe fue de todo menos heroica. El holograma y el kryptoniano emitieron un grito asustado y dieron un brinco al unísono. Superman se puso en alerta, dándose la vuelta y preparándose para un ataque inminente, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente y los brazos delante de la cara, listo para disparar los rayos caloríficos de sus ojos…un ataque que nunca llegó.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, espera, que soy yo! -Se intentó explicar Conner, dando unos pasos atrás y mirando asustado los brillantes ojos rojos de su otro padre, que respiraba ligeramente deprisa.

Clark alzó las cejas cuando vio al chico. Bajó los brazos y sus ojos se apagaron despacio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-...Conner...¿cómo has entrado? -Preguntó sorprendido, alzando las cejas.

-¡¿Ves?! Sabía que había visto a alguien, hijo...Se parece mucho a ti. -Asintió deprisa Jor El, o su holograma, mejor dicho.

-Ah...Bueno, papá me ha dado una tarjeta. -Sonrió, enseñándosela sin ningún problema. Algo que seguramente Lex no quería que hiciera...pero Conner era así, la sinceridad y honestidad eran sus fuertes, y no podía remediarlo aunque quisiera.

Se acercó divertido hasta el holograma de su, teóricamente hablando en varios sentidos, abuelo; ante la atenta y ligeramente furiosa mirada de Superman. Rodeó el tanque por el cual se proyectaba el holograma y asintió despacio. Jor El frunció el ceño, sintiéndose como un animal de zoo.

-Qué guay...Papá estuvo investigando con los hologramas hace unos años, pero los dejó para centrarse en otras cosas. -Comentó curioso.

-Ya… -Superman se cruzó de brazos. -Luego hablaré con él por...la llave que ha hecho de MI fortaleza… -Alzó una ceja molesto.

Conner lo miró, ligeramente preocupado por el tono.

-Oh no, ¿la he cagado?...Sí, la he cagado. -Razonó al ver el rostro de su otro padre. Se rascó la nuca incómodo, desviando la mirada. -En realidad...se lo he pedido yo. Es que necesitaba hablar contigo. -Le hizo saber, asintiendo deprisa y acercándose a él. -Es de suma importancia, te lo juro… -Le aseguró, frunciendo el ceño serio.

Clark parpadeó varias veces, arrugando la cara y mirándolo. Tragó saliva, ligeramente asustado.

-Pues...tú dirás… -Contestó no muy seguro de su respuesta, pues desconocía la petición del chico.

Conner fue a hablar, pero calló. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el holograma que los miraba curioso y atento. Se sonrojó levemente y acercó la cara al súper héroe, susurrando.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? -Preguntó con timidez. -Es que...me da mal rollo. -

Jor El los miró de mala manera, ligeramente indignado por las palabras del chico. Les dio la espalda antes de desaparecer de allí, apagándose después.

-Uy...perdón. -Le dijo Conner, con la voz temblando ligeramente. Luego volvió a mirar a Clark, apretando los puños. -Bien… -Hizo fuerza para hablar, pero se volvió a sonrojar, tapándose la cara. -Ha sido una mala idea, no debería haber venido… -

Clark suspiró, intentando no sonreír. Conner le recordaba tanto a cuando era joven...Tan torpe y tímido...Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, y le sonrió con confianza.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, chico...Intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda. -Le aseguró con tono tranquilo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro después.

Conner sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo despacio. La verdad es que Superman estaba siendo más comprensivo y paciente que su padre, todo sea dicho…

-Pues...verás...Hay un chico. -Soltó así porque sí, moviendo las manos y mirándolo de reojo.

-Ahá… -Asintió Clark, sin llegar a entender a qué se refería.

Conner arrugó la cara, sonrojándose con más fuerza. Tendría que describirlo todo con pelos y señales…

-A ver...Yo quiero que...Yo quiero invitar a ese chico a cenar. Y luego...bueno...Luego quiero...tener relaciones...o...hacer el amor con él. -Explicó, juntando sus dedos índice y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. -...¡Se lo he intentado explicar a Lex pero me ha dicho que tú lo sabrías mucho mejor así que aquí estoy, haciendo el idiota y muriéndome de la vergüenza! -Se quejó a toda prisa, tapándose la cara. Había hecho el ridículo dos veces ese día, genial.

Clark alzó las cejas sorprendido, sonrojándose de la misma forma y con sus mejillas ardiendo. La verdad es que no sabía lo que iba a resultar siendo, pero esto era lo último que se esperaba. No sabía qué le había dicho Lex exactamente o...si el chico sabía algo de lo que pasaba entre el millonario de Metrópolis y él, pero por si acaso, no diría nada sobre eso.

Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

Recordó cuando sus padres le intentaron explicar cómo tomar protecciones y...lo que implicaba todo eso. Recordaba lo incómodo que se había sentido, en aquel cobertizo en Smallville. Ahora le daba risa, pero en aquel momento, lo último que quería era reírse.

Se compadeció del chico. Le recordaba tanto a él.

-...Mira, Conner...Eh...¿El chico sabe que...bueno, que tú eres Superboy? -Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Oh, sí. -Asintió deprisa, mirándolo unos segundos. -Es...Es Tim. -Confesó, sonriendo con cierta emoción al decirlo por fin.

Clark desorbitó los ojos al oírlo. Osea que...no solo le estaba pidiendo consejo para...hacer el amor con alguien sino que ese alguien era uno de los fieramente protegidos hijos de su posesivo amigo Batman. La cosa se complicaba por momentos...No es que viera imposible que su medio hijo saliera con Red Robin…Pero lidiar con su suegro iba a ser complicado. Muy complicado.

Y eso teniendo en cuenta que el suegro de Clark era un coronel del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Comparado con lo que le esperaba a Conner, su suegro era una delicia.

Suspiró, desviando la mirada. Él no era quien para meterse en los sentimientos del chico y...le parecía muy valiente por su parte atreverse a tirarse así a la piscina. A él le costó horrores intentar algo con Lois.

-Bueno, que él sepa de tus dos estilos de vida nos facilita mucho las cosas...No sabes la de charlas incómodas que te vas a ahorrar. -Se rió nervioso, intentando disipar un poco el incómodo ambiente de la sala.

-Ya...pero...no le veo muy...enamorado de mi. -Explicó ligeramente triste, mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, algunos son un poco secos, créeme. -Espetó con molestia, poniendo los ojos en blanco y acordándose de cómo era Lex con él. -Se hacen los duros...peor en cuanto les presiones un poquito caen ellos solos… -Sonrió divertido, recordando cómo actuaba Luthor cuando lo presionaba contra un rincón y acababan de la forma en que acababan.

Ahora tenía más ganas de ir a verlo. No sabía si era por esto...o por haber pirateado sus sistemas de seguridad y haber creado esa llave a traición.

-¿Tú crees? -Preguntó reticente. -Es que tengo miedo de asustarlo...A veces me tengo que alejar de él para no...tirarme hacia a él y...bueno. -Se mordió el labio, sonrojándose.

-Ya, te entiendo perfectamente. -Asintió sonriendo, desviando la mirada.

Conner ladeó la cabeza mirándolo. ¿En quién estaba pensando Superman? ¿Y por qué estaba poniendo esa cara?…

-¿Entonces crees que es buena idea invitarlo a cenar primero? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No estaba obteniendo mucha información...Superman contestaba con evasivas...o con respuestas que no llegaba a entender del todo bien.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó de vuelta, mirándolo y saliendo de sus pensamientos el súper héroe. -Sí, sí, hazlo. A los Wayne les gustan esas cosas… -Desvió la mirada, pensando en el refinado Bruce Wayne. -A un sitio de buen gusto...y déjale pagar a él. Le gusta. -Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya… -Conner bajó la mirada, pensativo. -Lo llevaré a la hamburguesería que hay cerca del apartamento de papá, tienen buenos precios y… -

-¡No! -Le cortó Clark, negando deprisa con la cabeza y desorbitando los ojos, asustando levemente a Conner, que dio un pequeño respingo mirándolo. -Llévalo a un buen sitio, caro, exclusivo. Y que sirvan comida de otro país. -Asintió deprisa.

-...Vale, vale… -Arrugó la cara, no muy seguro.

Conocía a Tim. Lo conocía mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus padres...pero, por otro lado. Ellos sabían mucho mejor cómo enamorar a alguien y...conseguir hacer el amor con ese alguien, así que...Tal vez se hacía así. Arrugó la cara, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y cuándo le pregunto eso? -Cuestionó casi desesperado el chico, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿El qué? -Clark parpadeó varias veces.

-¡Ya sabes! -Gritó ligeramente nervioso, bajando la voz después. -...¿Cuándo le pregunto...si quiere hacer el amor conmigo? -

-Ah...Eh… -Se rascó la nuca, incómodo, desviando la mirada. -Eso...no se pregunta así directamente...Tienes que enviarle señales. -Contestó, sonriendo levemente y mirándolo.

-¿Señales? -Repitió horrorizado. -Oh no...conducir se me da de pena y no me acuerdo ni de la mitad de las señales de tráfico así que… -Teorizó, con ganas de llorar al instante.

-No me refiero a esas señales… -Suspiró Clark, medio sonriendo. -Digo que...después de cenar lo invitas a un helado...o a tu casa. Y...yo que sé… -Se sonrojó levemente. -Le propones ver una película en el sofá o...en tu cama...te acercas poco a poco a él...No lo sé. -Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Oh… -Conner alzó las cejas, asintiendo despacio y escuchándolo lentamente. -Entiendo, entiendo… -Sonrió, empezando a entenderlo. -¿Y entonces ya me puedo lanzar a él? -Preguntó ansioso, sonriendo emocionado.

-No. -Negó Clark, frunciendo el ceño. -...Tienes que ir con mucho cuidado, Conner...Primero...le acaricias con cuidado...y esperas a que él te dé el visto bueno. -Le avisó con severidad. -...Y si no ves que él se sienta cómodo...entonces paras. -Asintió. -...Tienes mucha más fuerza que él, y mucha más velocidad...Y nunca debes usarla para este tipo de cosas. Nunca. -Le dijo con una severidad mortal. -¿Me has oído? -

-Sí… -Tragó saliva, asintiendo despacio y sin apartar los ojos de él. -Nunca...nunca le haría daño a Tim. -Negó con la cabeza tajante. -No a él. -

-Bien...Tienes que ser delicado. Muy delicado. Caricias suaves y que no le hagan daño. Y no vayas deprisa...no tienes prisa, Conner. Si él quiere llegar hasta el final, llegaréis. Pero no lo fuerces. -Negó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, lo entiendo… -Conner bajó los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Por fin estaban hablando de algo verdaderamente importante. Era esto lo que quería oír. Alguien que le diera consejos como estos. Alguien que lo guiara para saber qué tenía que hacer exactamente.

Y casi más importante, qué no tenía que hacer por nada del mundo.

El chico alzó los ojos, sonriendo más.

-¡Muchas gracias, Superman! ¡Seguiré tu consejo al pie de la letra! -Le dijo animado, haciendo un saludo militar como si fuera una misión de la liga.

-Vale pero no hace falta que me hables así… -Contestó medio riéndose, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. -...Mucha suerte, Conner, seguro que todo sale bien. -Asintió despacio.

"Esto será lo fácil, chaval, espera a ver el terrible suegro que te espera", meditó mentalmente, suspirando y desviando la mirada.

-¡Sí, gracias de nuevo! -Asintió animado, alejándose de allí deprisa y alzando al vuelo antes de irse.

* * *

Tim alzó los ojos, confuso. No sabía que a Conner le gustaran los sitios...tan finos. Miró extrañado el restaurante francés, con un nombre tremendamente francés y gente de etiqueta pasando y saliendo. Arrugó la cara, mirando sus vaqueros y chaqueta de chándal. Si lo hubiera llegado a saber...se hubiera vestido mejor. Se sonrojó ligeramente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. No entendía nada. ¿Qué pintaban ellos aquí? Creía que iban a ir a esa hamburguesería a la que iba siempre Conner. Literalmente estaba siempre allí, varias veces a la semana. Allí había gente de su edad, vestida como iba él ahora mismo. Para nada gente tan trajeada o con vestidos largos y tan bonitos. Las mujeres tenían vistosos colgantes y pendientes grandes, que brillaban con intensidad.

Alzó las cejas, mirando el interior. Lámparas de araña bañadas en oro, mesas con mantelerías blancas impolutas...Era como...los sitios a los que le gustaba ir a Bruce cuando invitaba a alguna de sus parejas.

Un momento. Arrugó el entrecejo, palideciendo unos momentos al llegar a ese razonamiento...¿Acaso Conner le había invitado a un sitio así para...para conseguir algo así con él? Movió los ojos deprisa de un lado a otro, con su ritmo cardíaco acelerándose por momentos. Su amigo no haría eso...es decir, no le pegaba nada hacer algo así...Además...él...él no era gay. ¿No?

Seguro que se había equivocado...seguro que no sabía ni que este era el sitio donde habían quedado. Emitió una risa confusa y nerviosa, mientras se intentaba convencer así mismo, empezando a sudar de los nervios.

-Hola, Tim. -Oyó entonces por detrás.

Emitió un grito cortado y se dio la vuelta, asestando una patada al aire y desorbitando los ojos. Conner alzó las cejas impresionado, con el pie de su amigo chocando contra su mandíbula y arrugándole ligeramente el rostro, sin hacerle daño. Arrugó la cara confuso y ladeó la cabeza.

-...Tim, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó confuso, mirando como se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca a su mejor amigo.

Tim lo miró como si fuera un fantasma, tragando saliva y apartando la pierna de él. Asintió deprisa y se tiró del cuello de la camiseta, notando que le faltaba el aire.

-Sí, tío, sí...Es que...no sé, cosas mías. -Negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

Pero lo volvió a mirar en shock, notando cómo iba vestido Conner. Su amigo se había despojado de sus vaqueros rasgados y su cazadora vaquera de chico malo que acostumbraba a llevar. Llevaba unos pantalones de traje grises y una camisa de manga larga negra. Subió los ojos hasta su pelo, notando cómo lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás cuidadosamente.

-Eh… -Tim abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. -...¿Te...te has puesto gomina? -Preguntó sin salir de su asombro. Desvió la mirada hacia el interior del restaurante, viendo cómo la vestimenta de su amigo casaba a la perfección con la gente que había ahí dentro.

Eso quería decir...que Conner sabía perfectamente dónde habían quedado esa noche. Pero...la gente aquí viene para...para seducir al otro alguien.

¿Sabría eso Conner?, preguntó mentalmente, achicando los ojos y mirando a su amigo. Este sonrió feliz, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Tim, que como siempre trabajaba al doscientos por ciento. No, parecía que no sabía nada de eso...¿verdad?

-Oye, ya...ya sé que me veo ridículo, pero papá ha insistido en que me vista así para venir aquí así que… -Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. -¿Pasamos? -Preguntó, acercándose a la puerta para abrirle e incitándolo a pasar, con una sonrisa amable.

Tim lo miró como si intentara asesinarlo, alzando las cejas y sin fiarse un pelo. Todo aquello era muy raro...demasiado raro. Y le daba miedo. Algo le decía que saliera corriendo de allí.

¡Tal vez era una broma de Jason!, razonó mirando alrededor en posición de defensa. Todavía le debía una...y ese Todd era famoso por tener las peores venganzas de todos sus hermanos. Sin contar a Damian.

-...¿Por qué no hemos ido a la hamburguesería de siempre?...¿No te apetece una hamburguesa? -Preguntó escéptico, como si estuviera interrogando a un villano.

Conner alzó las cejas sorprendido, poniendo los ojos en blanco después y negando con la cabeza...parecía, ¿enfadado?

-Ogh...lo sabía. ¡Yo también quería ir allí! Pero han insistido en venir aquí, no sé por qué. Me han dicho que te gustaría más… -Torció la boca, entre molesto y decepcionado. -Ni siquiera me gusta la comida francesa, tío...Pero los dos han dicho lo mismo así que. Tenía que ser caro y refinado, así que… -Desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

Tim arrugó la cara, sin verle sentido ninguno a lo que decía Conner. ¿Por qué tenía que ser caro y refinado?...¿Para qué? ¿Y quién le había dicho todo eso? ¿Han insistido? ¿Con cuánta gente había hablado? ¿Y quiénes eran? ¿Por qué han tenido que elegir ellos? Podría haber elegido Conner y ya está...No estaba entendiendo nada, y no entender algo lo ponía muy nervioso.

-...Oye, Conner… -Suspiró, dándose por vencido. -Si no te gusta esto podemos ir a la hamburguesería. -Se encogió de hombros. -A mi tampoco me gusta para ser sinceros...lo siento tío. -Se disculpó, sintiéndose mal.

Conner se le quedó mirando unos segundos, parpadeando sin decir nada. Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, soltando la puerta y acercándose a él.

-...¡Genial! ¡Iremos a la hamburguesería! -Celebró, lejos de estar triste o apenado. Se acercó a su moto y le lanzó un casco. -¡Han cambiado los juguetes y ahora te puede tocar un coche súper guay! -Le hizo saber, asintiendo y poniéndose el otro casco.

Tim cogió al vuelo el casco, acercándose despacio.

-¿Iremos...en tu moto? -Preguntó con cierta reticencia.

-Eh...sí. ¿Qué pasa? Yo he ido muchas veces en tu moto en misiones y eso. -Ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

-Ya pero así parece que… -Empezó a decir, sonrojándose y poniéndose el casco para que Conner no pudiera ver la vergüenza que le daba. Parecerían...dos novios de instituto.

Conner negó con la cabeza, sin entender nada. Se subió a la moto y la arrancó, retorciendo varias veces el acelerador.

-Agárrate a mi cintura, no pasará nada… -Le animó, sonriéndole.

-...Bueno… -Suspiró profundamente, abrochándose el casco y montándose. Rodeó la cintura del otro con timidez y giró la cabeza. -Podemos ir andando, tampoco está tan lejos y… -Dijo, calculando la ruta más corta hasta allí.

-¡Agárrate fuerte! -Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, justo antes de quitar el freno y salir disparados hacia delante.

A Tim no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, soltó un grito asustado y se agarró como un gato, con fuerza y desesperadamente a la cintura de su amigo, rodeándolo y pegando la cabeza a su espalda. Conner emitió una pequeña risa, para luego seguir girando por las calles de Metrópolis.

No había planeado nada de esto, nunca planeaba nada, pero le estaba encantando esta nueva ruta que estaba cogiendo la noche. Era mucho más divertida que lo que habían propuesto los muermos de sus padres. Y Tim le clavaba cada vez menos las uñas al agarrarse, lo que significaba que cada vez estaba más relajado.

* * *

Después de llegar al sitio y pedir la comida, los dos se sentaron en su mesa favorita. Tim sonrió al ver cómo su amigo sacaba las patatas y la hamburguesa de su caja y buscaba el juguete con cierta expectación. Conner sacó un coche de juguete pequeño, de color rojo y con un dibujo de llamas a los lados, en las puertas.

-¡Bien! Me ha tocado el que quería. -Celebró, enseñándoselo a su amigo después de sacarlo de la bolsa de plástico donde venía. Tim se rió levemente, empezando a comer. Conner lo imitó, no sin antes meter las patatas dentro de la propia hamburguesa.

Tim puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. Cinco años...cinco años y su amigo seguía haciendo la misma guarrada de siempre.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué haces eso. -Espetó, alzando una ceja. "Como Damian viera algo así...Como Bruce viera algo así", meditó para sí mismo, sonriendo levemente.

-Eh, te he dicho mil veces que la hamburguesa está mucho mejor así, tío...Pruébalo. -Asintió deprisa, dándole un gran bocado y sonriendo ampliamente. -Esto está mucho mejor que el restaurante finolis de antes. -

-Si tú lo dices… -Contestó medio riéndose Tim. -Sí, la verdad es que sí… -Coincidió, mirando alrededor. -La verdad es que me quedé un poco sorprendido cuando...vi donde me habías invitado. -Se rió divertido, quitándole importancia. -Era como uno de esos sitios donde mi padre lleva a sus parejas...no sé, no pegaba mucho con nuestro estilo. -Se encogió de hombros.

Conner arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

-Ya...ha sido...un despiste. No sé, no sé por qué les he hecho caso a ellos...Debería haber hecho lo de siempre. Invitarte aquí y ya está...aunque tengo más cosas pensadas. -Sonrió, mirándolo emocionado.

Tim lo imitó, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tienes pensado pues? -Se volvió a reír. -No es que...antes pensaba que querías...ya sabes. Algo raro conmigo. -Le dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose levemente. Conner lo imitó, sin abrir la boca. Tim se rió ligeramente, desviando la mirada. -Tranquilo, entiendo que no era lo que querías...solo que...lo he malinterpretado. -Negó deprisa con la cabeza, pero...su amigo no parecía verle la gracia.

Conner se limitó a torcer la boca y a seguir comiéndose su hamburguesa rellena de patatas fritas. Tim notó esto último, dejando de reírse lentamente. Se sintió mal...tal vez...Tal vez su amigo quería tener un detalle con él. No sabía muy bien por qué, porque no era ni su cumpleaños ni nada, ni el de Conner tampoco. Arrugó la cara, intentando buscarle alguna lógica.

Carraspeó y miró a su amigo. Tenía que arreglar lo que hubiera dicho...al parecer le había sentado mal a Conner.

-Oye y...¿qué tenías pensado? Estaré encantado de acompañarte a lo que quieras hacer. -Sonrió amablemente, tal y como había aprendido a hacer gracias al cortés de Bruce. -Venga, alegra esa cara...que si quieres ir otro día al restaurante ese, intentaré ponerme un traje para ir tan guapo como tú. -Dijo queriéndolo hacer reír.

Conner lo miró atento, sonriendo de nuevo.

-...¿Piensas que voy guapo? ¿Te...te gusta? -Se miró así mismo, sonriendo más. -Pensaba que iba un poco...ridículo, pero si a ti te gusta, a mi también. -Asintió deprisa.

Tim se sonrojó, arrugando la boca. ¿Por qué le importaba a Conner si creía que estaba guapo o no? Al parecer, había heredado otra característica propia del caballero oscuro: estar completamente ciego en cuanto al amor. Y es que si hubiera sido un poco más perspicaz, hubiera podido atisbar el torpe y descuidado hilo de los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar esa noche. O al menos, los acontecimientos que Conner estaba intentando que ocurrieran.

-Sí...Te sienta bien el negro. Y...esos pantalones se ajustan bien a tu cintura...supongo. -Comentó, con sus mejillas ardiendo levemente, desviando la mirada incómodo.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Conner, con sus ojos azules brillando de ilusión. -No sé qué significa exactamente eso de que se "ajustan bien a mi cintura", ¡pero me gusta como suena! -Asintió deprisa, comiendo mucho más animado.

Tim sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada y comiendo en silencio. Tampoco sabía qué significa todo eso pero...se sentía feliz de haberle dicho a Conner todo eso. Se sentía bien hacerle sonreír.

-Bueno pues, luego, tengo pensado que veamos una película en mi casa. Bueno, la casa de mi padre...pero ya me entiendes. -Sonrió, mirando a su amigo.

Tim lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿En tu casa?...Normalmente vamos a la Torre de los Titanes a...hacer algún trabajo de última hora. -Apuntó extrañado, achicando los ojos.

-¿Eh?… -Conner arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada por verse pillado. -Bueno, quería una noche libre...Creo que nos la merecemos. ¿O no? -Alzó una ceja.

Recordó las palabras rígidas de Clark, recordándole que Tim tendría que saber en todo momento hacia donde iban las cosas...Bueno, por ahora solo quería ver una película con él. Solo eso. Con suerte...podría tocar la mano de Tim mientras coja palomitas del bol...Y a partir de su reacción vería. Asintió despacio.

Tim se quedó callado, desviando la mirada. Recordó la dura semana que había tenido...no solo como Titán, sino como Red Robin...Había sido una semana ajetreada en Gotham. Incluso hubo una noche que la pasó con Batman...no recordaba que fuera tan duro pelear con él. Los villanos parecían tomárselo más en serio cuando el murciélago estaba en el ajo también. Aunque no los culpaba…

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, nos merecemos una noche libre. Y si es en casa de mi mejor amigo, pues mejor. -Asintió sonriendo, cogiendo su vaso de refresco y chocándolo contra el de Conner suavemente, para después beber un poco por la pajita.

Conner sonrió feliz por su respuesta, asintiendo también.

-¡Bien! Papá me ha prometido que nos dejaría el salón para nosotros solos, va a pasar la noche en la oficina y el laboratorio trabajando. -Asintió deprisa. -Aunque si quieres podemos estar en mi cuarto. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Me da un poco igual...lo que prefieras tú. -Se rió levemente, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente. Internamente, estaba rezando porque su amigo tuviera razón y Luthor no apareciera en toda la noche. No es que le tuviera miedo, solo...le imponía respeto. Bastante respeto.

-Prefiero el salón, la tele es más grande y el sofá es más cómodo. -Le dio un último bocado a la hamburguesa y volvió a coger el coche. -Algún día tendré un coche tan molón como este… -Sentenció, mirando con atención el bólido de juguete entre sus manos.

Tim se rió divertido por las palabras de Conner, negó con la cabeza despacio.

-¿Y quién pagará tus multas? ¿Otra vez tu padre? Creía que te había quitado la moto la semana pasada por ese incidente en el bosque. -Le recordó, sonriendo burlón.

-Y me la quitó...pero al final me la tuvo que devolver porque se cansó de tener que llevarme a todos lados. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ah… -Tim se rió de nuevo.

* * *

Lex le dio vueltas al vaso de whisky de su mano, con los cubitos de hielo tintineando cada vez que chocaban contra el cristal. Suspiró profundamente mientras ojeaba unos informes sobre su mesa. Gracias a la mente brillante de su hijo, no podía pisar el laboratorio por haberlo contaminado así que...solo le quedaba relegarse en su despacho y terminar unos informes. Por suerte, eran informes interesantes...y no los ladrillos infumables de contabilidad.

"Wayne Tech lamenta tener que volver a denegar el trato con Lex Corp. debido al incumplimiento de las cláusulas 18 y 22 del artículo 4 del contrato pre establecido en la reunión del pasado lunes. Dentro de dos semanas, la junta directiva procederá a revisar de nuevo el contrato que nos facilite su empresa. Reciba un cordial saludo, Bruce Wayne.", leyó detenidamente, dando un sorbo largo al vaso.

-Puto mentiroso...sé que no elaboras tú los informes, Wayne...Te los hace ese tal Fox. Sino fuera tan inteligente, sería hasta insultante que sigas rechazando mis contratos. Vaya tío más terco. -Lamentó al aire, apoyando la cabeza sobre la parte superior del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Al final del despacho, entre las sombras, una figura imponente se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al hombre. Puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta él. Lex lo miró, sin un atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches, Superman. -Lo saludó, dando otro sorbo y alzando una ceja.

-¿Un día duro en la oficina, Señor Luthor? -Preguntó de vuelta, apoyando las palmas en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia delante, en tono amenazador.

-...Como otro cualquiera. -Contestó, torciendo la boca y bajando los ojos hasta sus manos. -¿Quieres algo? Estoy ocupado maldiciendo a los muertos de Wayne. -Espetó, señalando el papel que lo rechazaba por millonésima vez. Llevaba años y años intentando hacer algo con las empresas de Wayne, y siempre lo mismo, recibía un "no", aplastante y tajante.

-Ya, ya lo he oído. -Espetó el súper héroe, endureciendo su rostro. -Creo que ya sabes por lo que he venido… -Asintió despacio, achicando los ojos. Estaba intentando intimidar al hombre, pero...el ritmo de su corazón, latiendo a la misma velocidad, tranquilo, estaba empezando a desquiciarlo. Lo estaba haciendo aposta, seguro.

-...¿Es por el chico? -Frunció el ceño. -Mira, estaba confuso...Y quería consejo. Y como tú eres el más inestable en cuanto a hormonas y procesos...madurativos… -Terminó diciendo, alzando una ceja. -He pensado que tú serías el más indicado para tratar esto...Así por lo menos harías un poco de padre en su vida. -Asintió.

-Perdona pero yo no fui el que te robó material genético para engendrarlo… -Le recordó, gruñendo entre dientes. -Y no, no vengo por eso...Eso lo he hecho encantado. -Recalcó, intentando no sonreír.

Le había emocionado un poco que Conner acudiera a él como figura paterna. Era la primera vez que pasaba y...le había gustado poder ayudar al chaval.

-Entonces no sé para qué demonios vienes. Mira, tengo trabajo, no estoy ahora como para soportar tus juegos tontos de… -Pero el discurso soberbio de Lex se cortó en seco cuando el puño del súper hombre golpeó su escritorio de madera robusta de roble oscura, finamente pulido y lacado...y este crujió drásticamente bajo su golpe. Alzó los ojos hasta los del otro, guardando silencio.

Parece que esta vez iba en serio.

-...Vengo por esa tarjeta que, descaradamente, has producido y diseñado con mi S en color oro...¡¿Cómo te atreves a piratear y burlar mis defensas?! Sabes que ahí solo puedo entrar yo o miembros claves de mi familia. -Le recordó gruñendo, alzando un poco la voz de más. Esto le había enfadado de verdad.

Lex guardó silencio unos segundos, alzando las cejas y mirando la pequeña grieta que se había formado en el centro de su preciado escritorio. Genial, otra cosa que tenía que pagar de su bolsillo...estos kryptonianos eran realmente caros…

-Primero, Conner debería formar parte de tu familia, literalmente ES sangre de tu sangre. -Intentó explicar científicamente, encogiéndose de hombros. -Y segundo, esa llave se la he dado para no alarmarte...sabía que no estabas en el planeta. Y no quería fastidiarte en mitad de tu misión con tus súper amigos… -Desvió la mirada, haciendo fuerza para no sonreír.

Clark achicó los ojos mirándolo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿En serio tenía la poca vergüenza de poner ahora esas excusas tontas? Resopló...cogiendo aire para no empotrarlo ahora mismo contra la cristalera que tenía detrás. Sabía que si hacía eso, terminarían haciendo algo más que discutir...y Luthor no se había ganado eso después de lo que había hecho.

-Vale...¿hay más? -Preguntó entonces, mirándolo fijamente, taladrándolo con la mirada.

Luthor lo miró de la misma manera, ocultando su sorpresa por esa afilada e inteligente pregunta. Raramente el alien hacía preguntas así...y cuando las hacía, es que algo le preocupaba de verdad.

-...No. -Contestó secamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Clark entornó los ojos, vigilando su corazón y su respiración...Todo parecía igual...¿estaría diciendo la verdad?

-No hay más, Superman. Solo está la que le he dado al chico. -Negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Por ahora...Puede que no haya más, pero puedo hacer todas las que quiera, cuando quiera", se dijo mentalmente, felicitándose así mismo por ello.

-...¿Y para qué las hiciste si se puede saber? -Preguntó entonces Clark, frunciendo el ceño y cambiando de tema.

-Por si acaso… -Contestó Luthor, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose, paseándose por el despacho, calmado. -Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar entrar en la fortaleza del ser más fuerte del planeta. -Le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

-...Lo hiciste porque podías. -Respondió Superman, acercándose a él, serio.

-...Lo hice porque podía. -Respondió el hombre, sonriendo victorioso.

Clark negó con la cabeza, intentando no sonreír...pero acabó haciéndolo. No pudo resistirse más e invadió la boca del otro, besándolo con ansias y rodeándole la cintura, pegándolo a él. El millonario no pareció resistirse, aunque, al acabar el beso, separó la cara de él.

-...Y ahora, largo de mi despacho. -Le dijo secamente, respirando despacio.

Superman siguió sonriendo, divertido esta vez. Bajó los ojos unos segundos, empezando a andar hacia delante y haciendo que Lex andara hacia atrás.

-Creo que no quieres que me vaya… -Le susurró pícaramente, señalando su erección en sus pantalones.

-No, claro que quiero, quiero que… -Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Superman lo empujó contra el sofá, haciendo que se tumbara boca arriba. Lex frunció el ceño y le clavó el zapato en el pecho, impidiendo que se tumbara sobre él a cuatro patas. -Que te largues… -Gruñó entre dientes, con las mejillas ardiendo levemente.

-...Solo si me prometes que destruirás esa tarjeta...Destruye esa tarjeta llave y me iré. -Le propuso el alien, alzando una ceja.

Luthor frunció el ceño, meditando unos momentos su siguiente paso…Resopló cuando supo que no se podría ir y aceptó lo que no quería aceptar nunca; que quería esto tanto como el otro. Gruñó sonoramente y apartó su pie a regañadientes.

Clark sonrió victorioso, bajando su cabeza y empezando a morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo cómo Lex empezaba a jadear en silencio.

-Te odio… -Le recordó entre dientes, enredando los dedos en su pelo y moviendo la cabeza para dejarle más accesibilidad al cuello.

-Lo sé… -Respondió en tono divertido Superman.

* * *

-Traigo las palomitas… -Canturreó Conner, entrando al salón y sentándose al lado de Tim. Dejó el bol en el centro de los dos y cogió unas pocas, metiéndoselas en la boca. -Dale al play. -Le dijo, sonriendo.

Tim así lo hizo, acomodándose y sonriendo también. Cogió unas pocas y se las fue comiendo poco a poco.

-No sabía que te gustaban las películas policíacas. -Le dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

-Oh...yo tampoco. -Contestó, mirándolo de reojo.

Tim se rió, mirándolo confuso.

-¿Es que no sabías de qué trataba la película? -Preguntó con cierta diversión.

-He puesto la primera que me he encontrado. -Se encogió de hombros. -Creía que te gustaría a ti… -

-Sí, a mi me gustan estas. Me recuerdan a mi día a día como Robin, tengo buscar pistas y eso...Me gusta. Suelo saber quien es el asesino muy pronto. -Asintió, sonriendo y mirando la tele.

-Oh...¡Pues no me lo digas! -Le avisó, mirando también la televisión cuando terminaron los créditos iniciales.

-Vale, vale… -Se rió Tim, cogiendo palomitas de nuevo.

Conner se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo a su amigo. Tim parecía la mar de tranquilo, ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando y sonreía. Estaba seguro de que ya sabía quién era el asesino. La película era interesante. Y de vez en cuando, el amigo del protagonista; el detective, lanzaba bromas que tenían gracia. A Conner le gustaba el humor fácil y sencillo, esas bromas inocentes que le hacen gracia a todo el mundo.

Aunque se sentía ridículo cuando él se reía y Tim simplemente sonreía de medio lado. Tal vez estaba quedando como un completo idiota. Sabía que a Tim le iba más la parte detectivesca de la película, mientras que él se centraba en las partes divertidas.

Al menos había elegido una buena película...Y había sido por puro azar. Había puesto la primera película que se había encontrado sobre el mueble de la televisión.

Fue a coger palomitas, con los ojos puestos en la pantalla y, sin darse cuenta, rozó la mano del otro, que también estaba cogiendo palomitas. Alzó las cejas y apartó la mano como si el tacto de Tim abrasase y lo miró en alerta y sonrojado.

-Ah, lo...¡lo siento, Tim! ¡Coge tú primero, tranquilo, yo me puedo esperar! -Le gritó sonriendo nervioso, asintiendo deprisa.

El susodicho lo miró alzando una ceja, pestañeando varias veces después. Bajó los ojos hasta la mano en el aire de Conner, temblorosa, y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-...¿Estás bien, Conner? -Preguntó, emitiendo una sonrisa leve después.

-Eh...¡sí, sí, claro! ¡Muy bien!...Súper bien… -Conner se rió también, completamente nervioso y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien. -¿Lo pillas?...Súper bien...Súper… -El chico arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada y deseando que la tierra lo tragase allí mismo.

"¿Súper? ¿En serio? ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! Eso no tiene ninguna gracia, estás haciendo el ridículo delante de él es...es demasiado inteligente como para que le guste una broma tan simple y se va a ir con razón…", se martirizó el híbrido, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Tim alzó las cejas sorprendido. Después se volvió a reír. Sonrió y terminó de coger unas cuantas palomitas, mirando la tele y metiéndoselas en la boca.

-Sí, lo pillo...Muy buena broma. -Espetó sonriendo, asintiendo despacio.

Conner lo miró impresionado. ¿Le había hecho gracia eso?...No, seguro que lo había dicho por quedar bien. Achicó los ojos, analizando de cerca el rostro del joven.

O tal vez sí que le había hecho gracia...Tal vez...tal vez le había gustado. Sonrió de pronto, tranquilo y con las fuerzas renovadas. Tal vez tenía que dar el siguiente paso.

La pregunta ahora era; ¿cuál era el siguiente paso?...No podía tirarse sobre él y empezar a besarlo...No, Clark le había dicho que tenía que ir con cuidado. Tenía que ir despacio para no asustarlo. Primero el paso uno, luego el dos y después, tal vez, pudiera continuar con el paso…

-...¿Conner? -Oyó de pronto a Tim.

El nombrado pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Vio cómo Tim estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos encogidos sobre su pecho y mirándolo sonrojado. Frunció el ceño y se vio así mismo sobre él, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza y la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la del otro. Pero...si hace un momento estaba sentado al lado suyo. ¿Cómo había acabado tumbándolo y poniéndose casi encima de él?

Arrugó la cara y sus mejillas empezaron a arder fervientemente, muerto de vergüenza.

Tim desvió la mirada unos segundos, mirándolo después y tragando saliva. El tercer ayudante de Batman ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse. Estaba totalmente rígido, con sus ojos moviéndose deprisa y su mente funcionando aún más deprisa.

Puede que, después de todo, Conner sí quisiera algo más con él. Aunque había sido una forma un poco torpe de hacérselo saber. No supo cómo había pasado, pero de pronto se vio tumbado boca arriba en el sofá de cuero de Lex Luthor, con su amigo sobre él, respirando fuertemente contra su cara. El joven desprendía calor. Mucho. Tanto que él mismo estaba empezando a sudar también. No sabía qué hacer, ni sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso de Conner.

Aunque sí sabía que esto no le disgustaba del todo.

-Tim… -Habló de pronto el híbrido, captando la atención de este. -Eh...quiero saber si...bueno, si te parece bien...si...si te gusta esto o...si quieres...Quiero saber si tú… -Intentó decir Conner, mirándolo con intensidad y frunciendo el ceño. -Osea, si tú quieres...O si yo puedo… -Arrugó la cara, entornando los ojos y sin saber qué decir. Sentía los latidos del chico chocar fuertemente contra sus tímpanos. Estaba seguro de que a Tim se le iba a salir el corazón de lo fuerte que le latía.

Y, sin saber de donde sacó tanta valentía, Tim pasó a la acción y dejó de planear sus pasos.

Alargó los brazos, rodeando el cuello de su amigo, tiró de él hacia abajo y lo besó con intensidad y nerviosismo puro. Un beso casto y casi forzado que ninguno de los dos rechazó. Los dos hicieron lo mismo; cerrar los ojos con fuerza y disfrutar de aquel momento que solo ellos dos compartirían.

Y como Tim buenamente sabía, porque Batman así se lo había inculcado, toda acción conlleva una reacción igual y contraria. Su estómago empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, y empezó a notar aquellas molestas mariposas. Conner pudo oír también que su corazón, en vez de relajarse, aumentaba su ritmo con intensidad.

Al separarse para buscar aire, Tim abrió los ojos, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Conner y sonriendo emocionado. Conner sonrió también, siendo un manojo de nervios y emoción descontrolada.

-...Siento haberte chafado la película, parecía que te gustaba. -Dijo entonces Conner, mirando de reojo cómo el detective señalaba al asesino en cuestión, produciéndose el desenlace final de la película.

-Oh, me gusta mucho más como hemos acabado nosotros… -Contestó Tim, bajando la mirada. -Sabía cómo iba a acabar la película pero...bueno, nunca podría haber podido atisbar esto. -Alzó los ojos y sonrió levemente, divertido.

Conner sonrió radiante, abrazándolo con fuerza y restregando la mejilla contra la del otro. Tim rió por esto, Conner le recordaba a un gato gigante...un tigre más bien. Lo abrazó también y suspiró tranquilo. Sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

El híbrido levantó la cabeza, mirando a Tim, quien lo miró de vuelta atento.

-No quiero ir deprisa...por ahora solo quiero besarte una y otra vez. -Sonrió, asintiendo deprisa. -No me cansaré nunca de hacerlo, ¡te lo juro! -Le dijo lleno de motivación. -Es mi segunda cosa favorita...no, ¡la primera! -Rectificó, sonriendo más.

-Ah… -Respondió Tim, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente y sonrojado hasta las orejas. -...¿Y cuál era tu cosa favorita antes? -Alzó una ceja, sonriendo. -¿Volar? ¿O...pelear como Superboy? O tal vez esos cereales que te gustan tanto de chocolate. -Se rió levemente.

-¡No, no has acertado! -Le dijo sacando la lengua. -Era escucharte hablar… -Se sonrojó levemente después, sonriéndole feliz. -Sueles decir cosas que dice mi padre...pero en ti suenan mucho mucho mejor. -Le aseguró, asintiendo.

-Oh… -Tim desvió la mirada, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

La sensación de mariposas en su estómago solo se incrementó con ese tierno e inocente cumplido. Se sentía como en una nube, flotando y lleno de gozo. Era algo totalmente nuevo y revitalizador para él. Que alguien tan increíble como Conner sintiera algo así de real por él, era totalmente enriquecedor.

No mentiría cuando pensaba que era el peor de sus cuatro hermanos. Era el más normal, el más...común.

Dick era impresionante, era alguien de otro mundo. Jugaba en la liga de Bruce o Diana. Era perfecto, siempre calculándolo todo al milímetro. Con sus saltos y acrobacias increíbles.

Jason era pura dinamita. Nunca planeaba nada, siempre improvisaba. Y era justamente eso lo que lo hacía tan malditamente increíble. Armado hasta los dientes, aunque ya no matara a nadie. El pilar fundamental que sustentaba la vida legal con la vida ilegal de Gotham. Alguien que podía pasearse tanto por el cuartel del pingüino como por la Atalaya.

Y Damian...Damian era una copia exacta de Bruce. Tanto, que a veces dolía sentirse por debajo de él siendo más mayor. Damian era astuto, selecto, refinado...letal cuando lo necesitaba. Era el sucesor claro del preciado manto del murciélago. Con un sentido de la ética y la moral estricto y justo, conocedor de un infinito conocimiento a una edad tan corta que ridiculizaba a los otros tres en muchos casos.

Así que sí, oír cómo Conner expresaba todo esto de repente, hacia él y solo él...le encantaba. A veces se creía invisible en su familia. Nadie lo veía a él...excepto Alfred y, cuando lo necesitaba a él, Bruce.

Pero Conner se había fijado en él. No en Dick, ni en Jason ni en Damian; en él. Para Conner no era Red Robin o...el tercer Robin. Era Tim Drake. A Conner le gustaba todo de su persona, por muy normal que fuera.

Así que, después de que se hubiera producido la reacción igual, quedaba la contraria.

Tim se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada y arrugando la cara. Conner descompuso el rostro cuando vio cómo su amigo se deshacía en lágrimas e intentaba esconder la cara de él.

-Eh, eh, eh...Tim...No llores...Lo...lo siento, lo siento mucho. No quería...no quería hacerte daño ni nada, no sabía que te podía doler si te besaba o… -Empezó a hablar deprisa Conner, muerto de miedo por si le había hecho daño sin querer.

Tim negó con la cabeza deprisa, abrazándolo otra vez y con varias lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar en un susurro.

-...Yo también te quiero, Conner...Mucho. -Asintió despacio, acariciándole la nuca y la espalda.

Conner escuchó atento las palabras de Tim, que sonaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sonrió cuando todo su ser se calmó de nuevo y abrazó a su amigo otra vez. No sabía por qué lloraba pero...sabía que también se podía llorar de pura felicidad y...si Tim estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía ahora mismo, lo entendía. Porque él también tenía ganas de llorar de lo feliz que era en ese momento.

-Gracias por decirme eso, Tim...Te quiero. -Le dijo suavemente, besándole la frente y sonriéndole.

Se levantó del sofá, sin soltar al otro y cogiéndolo en brazos y empezó a andar hacia su cuarto. Tim miró alrededor curioso, secándose las lágrimas.

-...¿Vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó con cierta expectación.

-Sí, creo que es lo que más necesitamos ahora mismo… -Concordó Conner, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo divertido.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, los dos se miraron sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Jugar a Killing Kombat hasta que nos quedemos dormidos! -Gritaron los dos a la vez, para luego estallar en carcajadas divertidas.

Tim asintió después, secándose las lágrimas y abrazando del cuello a Conner, quien subió las escaleras deprisa y andó hasta su habitación.

Esta noche había sido perfecta...y aún le quedaba la última parte; patearle el culo, digitalmente hablando, a Conner.

* * *

Luthor alzó una ceja, sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras daba sorbos a su café matutino del día. Su hijo bailaba mientras se preparaba unas tortitas, dándole la espalda y tarareando una canción.

-...Supongo que todo fue bien ayer. -Espetó de pronto el hombre, achicando los ojos.

Conner pegó un grito asustado, girándose deprisa y mirando a Lex, quien arrugó la cara confuso.

-Papá...No hagas eso, qué susto… -Desvió la mirada, sonrojado y dándose la vuelta de nuevo. -...¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí? -

-Desde hace media hora. -Acotó, dando un sorbo para después volver a hablar. -Creía que, cuando te creé, te puse súper oído para que cosas tan mundanas como estas no te pillaran por sorpresa...Me he hecho un café, me he sentado y he estado leyendo el periódico...¿y no has oído nada de nada? -Frunció el ceño, tomándose como personal el despiste de su hijo.

-Pues...no...es que estaba concentrado en que no se me quemaran las tortitas. -Se encogió de hombros, sacando la última tortita y poniéndola en el plato junto a las demás. Cogió el plato y lo puso en la mesa, sentándose frente a Lex. -¿Desde cuándo desayunas en casa? Creía que desayunabas con Mercy en la oficina. -

Luthor miró en silencio las tortitas ligeramente más negras de lo normal, un poco chamuscadas incluso. Puso los ojos en blanco y ahogó un suspiro. Él no había diseñado un chef, había diseñado un súper héroe...Para ser justos, el otro no era un gran cocinero…ni él mismo tampoco.

-Ya...Bueno, alguien me pidió que me quedara trabajando en la oficina. Así que llegué a casa tarde para no molestar a ese alguien… -Espetó molesto, mirando a Conner mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ah...Ya, gracias por eso… -Se sonrojó levemente, poniéndose una tortita en el plato y comiéndosela. -...Sí, ayer fue muy bien. Vimos una película...nos dimos un beso y… -Sonrió emocionado, recordando la noche anterior.

-...¿Y? -Lex lo miró curioso y atento, alzando las cejas.

Vaya vaya...así que después de todo su hijo no era tan tonto como el otro idiota, había salido a él y…

-Y lo llevé a mi cuarto y jugamos sin parar hasta que nos dormimos. -Asintió deprisa Conner, riéndose feliz. -Esta mañana ha desayunado y se ha ido, tenía cosas que hacer. -Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

Luthor se le quedó mirando, alzando una ceja y totalmente decepcionado. Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló profundamente. Dejó la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa y cogió su maletín.

-En fin, me voy a trabajar...Recoge todo esto junto al resto de la casa, volveré por la tarde… -Le dijo mientras se levantaba y andaba hacia la puerta.

Conner lo miró confuso, arrugando la frente.

-Vale...¡Buen día y hasta luego, papá! -Lo despidió efusivamente, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Sonrió feliz, dándole otro bocado a la tortita de su plato y recordando la sonrisa de Tim, junto a sus carcajadas felices y divertidas.

Estaba deseando volver a besarlo...y tal vez tener una revancha en Killing Kombat.

Pero sobre todo besarlo. Asintió, sonriendo enternecido y riéndose levemente, totalmente encandilado con su nueva y especial relación.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: N.A.: ¡Buenas a todos! Espero que estéis bien. En esta ocasión os traigo un TimKon. En mi afán por explorar nuevas parejas y temas, hoy traigo la intrincada y difícil adolescencia de la mano de Tim y Conner. Es una pareja que siempre me ha inspirado inocencia, pero que todavía no había explorado del todo. Y lo curioso de todo esto, es que empecé este fic con la idea de que fuera otro SuperLex; aunque estoy contenta con el resultado final. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.
> 
> En este fic quería reflejar un poco la desinformación y abandono que sufre Conner respecto a sus dos progenitores; y cómo él pide atención y respuestas sobre algo tan importante como la sexualidad temprana. Creo que ni Lex ni Clark están muy acertados en sus consejos, aunque uno se esfuerza más que otro.
> 
> En general, me ha encantado desarrollar los inicios de la relación de Tim y Conner, sobre todo el final. Creo que, cuando se van a jugar videojuegos, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su amistad avanzando a otro nivel pero manteniéndose fuerte; se ve claramente lo unidos que están.
> 
> Un guiño que he querido hacer y que muchos habréis notado ha sido el nombre del juego en cuestión que eligen; "Killing Kombat". Está inspirado claramente en "Mortal Kombat", pero he querido cambiar ligeramente el nombre para darle un toque más especial y divertido. Respecto a trabajos y proyectos futuros, tal vez haga una segunda parte donde desarrolle un poco más este TimKon, aunque todo se verá. El verano acaba de empezar y espero poder traeros muchos proyectos :P
> 
> Y ya, poco más que decir...¡un saludo y nos leemos!


End file.
